That Woman
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Siapa Mama? Hanya kalimat itu yang terus terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala gadis kecil itu tiap dia melihat teman-temannya membicarakan tentang ibu mereka. Sarada tidak pernah melihat ibunya. atau bahkan mengenal seperti apa sosok ibunya.
1. Chapter 1

"Kau masih tidak mau mengatakannya padanya?" seorang pria muda berambut pirang terlihat duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di bar itu. Salah satu tangannya memegang gelas berisi wine dan tangan satunya bersandar pada pinggiran sofa yang dilapisi kain beludru hitam itu. Kedua mata biru safirnya menatap pria seumurannya yang sedang duduk dengan posisi menunduk di depannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Pria yang satu, seorang pria berambut hitam dan beramata hitam onyx yang sedang menuangkan minumannya ke dalam gelasnya hanya menyahut pertanyaan itu dengan dengusan pelan. Dia kemudian bersandar pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya. Mereka berdua seolah tidak menghiraukan keramaian yang ada di sekitar mereka. Dentuman musik, teriakan orang-orang, dan suara gelas yang beradu.

"Ini sudah ulangtahunnya yang kesepuluh, kau tahu?" kata pria berambut kuning itu lagi.

Pria bermata gelap itu meneguk minumannya sampai habis dengan sekali tegukan. Dia lalu menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku tahu, Naruto. Aku ayahnya," katanya gusar. Dia kembali menuangkan minuman ke gelasnya.

Sementara pria berambut kuning yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Aku hanya kasihan padanya. Dia selalu terlihat sedih di sekolah, Sasuke," katanya seraya meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan menatap pria di depannya itu.

Sasuke, nama pria berambut hitam itu, hanya terdiam dan kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Dia juga terlihat sedih di rumah," katanya kemudian, dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Lalu? Kau akan menyembunyikan semua darinya sampai kapan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Naruto kembali menghela napas panjang. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih botol ketiga yang akan dituangkan Sasuke ke gelasnya. Dia merebut paksa botol itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh mabuk lagi. Cukup, Sasuke. Ayo, pulang," kata Naruto.

Sasuke tampak tidak terima. Dia hampir merebut lagi botol itu dari tangan Naruto saat ponsel di saku kemejanya berdering keras.

Sasuke beralih mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku kemejanya dan melihat layarnya menyala. Sebuah pesan baru masuk.

Dari ibunya.

Sasuke segera membuka pesan itu.

"_**Sarada-chan sakit. Tubuhnya panas sekali. Cepat pulang."**_

Sasuke segera menutup ponselnya dan bergegas mengambil jasnya. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku pulang," katanya tanpa menoleh pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Belum sempat Naruto membalas perkataan sahabatnya itu, sosok tinggi Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu menghilang di tengah-tengah kerumunan ornag-orang yang sedang menari dengan gerakan liar di lantai dansa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC. Typo. Dan beberapa hal yang tidak berkenan.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T Like DON'T Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, karena minggu depan adalah hari ibu, aku ingin kalian membuat sebuah karangan tentang Ibu kalian. Ingat, ya? Kalian harus membuatnya sebagus-bagusnya. Karena itu adalah karangan tentang cinta kalian pada ibu kalian," kalimat panjang wanita berambut hitam bernama Shizune itu menandakan kalau pelajaran sudah berakhir hari itu. Beberapa anak sudah mulai merapikan peralatan tulisnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas untuk bersiap pulang. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang sudah bersiap pulang sejak tadi.

"Tentu saja karanganku akan jadi karangan yang paling bagus nanti!" ujar seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning dengan nada sombong.

"Bodoh! Ini bukan perlombaan," gertak teman satu bangkunya.

"Tapi ibuku adalah yang paling cantik di Konoha. Jadi aku pasti menang," ujar anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu, masih dengan nada bangga.

"Cih! Kalau soal itu, aku tidak peduli. Ibuku adalah yang paling kuat di Konoha. Dan juga paling ... merepotkan," timpal seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam seperti nanas di bangku paling belakang.

"Dasar tidak sopan, Shikadai. Kalau ibumu mendengar itu, kau pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan," ujar anak laki-laki berkulit pucat di sebelahnya.

Kelas jadi lebih ribut sepeninggal guru Shizune. Beberapa anak terlihat berdesak-desakan untuk keluar dari kelas dan ada yang mendorong satu sama lain sampai ada yang terjatuh.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam lurus dan berkacamata masih terlihat duduk di bangkunya. Dia tampak tidak tertarik dengan keramaian di sekitarnya. Wajahnya kelihatan berkerut sambil menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Ibu, ibu. Semua orang membicarakan ibu. Membuat kesal saja," batinnya.

"Sarada! Ayo, kita pulang!" seorang anak perempuan bertubuh bulat dan berkulit gelap tiba-tiba berdiri di samping mejanya. Dia menatap Sarada dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya dan membuat wajahnya semakin bulat saja.

"Kau tidak akan mengajakku membeli makanan aneh-aneh lagi kan?" tanya Sarada.

Anak perempuan yang bernama Chouchou itu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kali ini kau pasti suka," katanya dengan riang.

Dahi Sarada berkerut. Mata hitamnya menatap anak perempuan itu di balik kacamatanya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Apa?" tanya Sarada ingin tahu.

"Ada kedai anmitsu di pinggir kota. Katanya enak sekali. Aku pernah mencobanya saat berlibur ke tempat nenek di Suna dan mampir ke kedai itu. Anmitsu-nya enak sekali," kata Chouchou. Dari raut wajahnya yang kelaparan itu, tampaknya dia sedang membayangkan makan anmitsu.

"Dan kau mengajakku ke pinggir kota sekarang? Papa pasti memarahiku habis-habisan," kata Sarada. Dia mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Chouchou dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Siapa bilang kita ke sana sendirian? Aku akan menumpang bibi Anko ke sana. Dia akan keluar kota, dan kita bisa pergi ke sana. Nanti aku akan meminta ayahku untuk menjemputku di sana," ujar Chouchou.

Sarada menatap Chouchou dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar nekat," ujarnya.

"Karena kau bilang sangat suka anmitsu makanya aku mengajakmu ke sana. Tenang, aku akan mentraktirmu. Walaupun ayahmu adalah orang paling kaya di kota ini, aku juga bisa mentraktirmu, tau?" ujar Chouchou seraya menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

Sarada hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Terserah kau sajalah," katanya kemudian.

Wajah Chouchou berubah jadi antusias.

"Jadi kau mau?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Asal kau berjanji menyembunyikan ini dari Papa. Dan... Paman Chouji akan menjemput kita nanti," kata Sarada.

"Kau tenang saja. Ayo, kita temui bibi Anko dulu," kata Chouchou seraya menarik lengan Sarada. Sarada hanya mengikutinya di belakang tanpa minat. Dia memang menyukai anmitsu. Dan Chouchou yang menawari akan mentraktirnya anmitsu itu bukan ide buruk.

Tapi ada yang mengganjal perasaannya saat ini.

Tugas mengarang yang baru saja diberikan guru Shizune padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Bisakah dia menyelesaikannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedai itu tidak terlalu ramai dan hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang duduk di kursi yang tersedia di kedai itu. Beberapa pelayan yang mengenakan seragam pelayan berwarna merah marun, terlihat mondar mandir di kedai yang tidak terlalu luas itu sambil membawa nampan berisi pesanan pelanggan.

Sarada melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kedai itu, menyusul Chouchou yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kedai. Pintu berdenting pelan saat Sarada membuka pintu kayu itu.

Suasana kedai makan yang ceria langsung menyambutnya.

Beberapa pernak pernik yang menyerupai permen dari berbagai jenis di belahan dunia, menghiasi setiap sudut kedai. Dindingnya bahkan dilapisi kertas dinding bercorak es krim. Sarada masuk kedai itu dengan pandangan takjub.

"Halo, adik-adik manis. Kalian ingin memesan sesuatu?" seorang pelayan berambut coklat panjang langsung menyambut mereka berdua. Pelayan perempuan yang usianya masih muda itu menatap mereka seraya menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

"Bisa kami duduk dulu?" tanya Sarada.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja. Ada kursi kosong dekat jendela. Pemandangan dari sana bagus," kata pelayan itu seraya berjalan mendahului mereka.

Sarada dan Chouchou mengikuti pelayan itu.

Saat mereka sampai di tempat yang dimaksud, Sarada segera duduk di sana dan menatap keluar jendela. Jendela di dekatnya berhadapan langsung dengan halaman belakang kedai itu. Ada sebuah pohon sakura yang tumbuh di sana. Dan tampak beberapa kuncupnya yang siap mekar. Musim dingin baru saja berlalu, dan musim semi sudah mulai menggeliat bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Chouchou sudah mulai memesan banyak makanan. Mulai dari es krim, dango dan beberapa coklat. Tapi Sarada hanya memesan anmitsu, dengan sedikit es krim, karena cuaca masih agak dingin.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Hari ini pemilik kedai akan datang ke sini. Dia juga penyuka anmitsu sepertimu," kata pelayan itu.

"Benarkah?" Chouchou menatap pelayan itu dengan tatapan riang.

"Yah. Kalian tunggu di sini dulu, ya? Pesanan akan segera diantar," ujar pelayan itu seraya berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka.

Sarada kembali menatap keluar jendela. Ke arah bunga sakura yang ada tumbuh di halaman belakang itu. Ada beberapa bunga lain yang tumbuh di sekitanya, tapi pohon sakura yang berdiri di tengah-tengah tanaman lain itu menarik perhatiannya.

"Ada apa, Sarada? Kau terlihat murung sejak tadi," kata Chouchou, menatap ke arah Sarada dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Sarada tidak segera menoleh maupun menjawab. Dia masih menatap ke arah pohon sakura itu, tapi perasaannya kembali tercekat.

"Aku sedang memikirkan tugas yang diberikan guru Shizune," jawabnya kemudian.

"Ah, yang tentang karangan itu, ya? Aku juga bingung harus menulis apa. Apa aku harus bilang kalau ibuku suka sekali berteriak-teriak dan memarahi para tetangga yang suka mengatai ayahku gendut?" Chouchou mengerutkan dahinya, tampak sedang berpikir keras.

Sarada tidak menatapnya. Dia mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Ibu? Orang seperti apa dia? Dia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa ibunya.

Sarada masih menatap pohon sakura yang ada di halaman belakang itu saat matanya menangkap sosok seorang perempuan yang berjalan di bawah pohon itu. Sarada menatap sosok itu dengan dahi berkerut. Sosok perempuan itu mengenakan mantel hangat yang panjang dan beanie yang menutupi kepalanya. Perempuan itu berjalan menuju taman bunga dan berdiri menatap pohon sakura itu untuk beberapa saat.

Sepertinya perempuan itu tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang karena dia tampak biasa saja dan memetik beberapa bunga di taman itu. Saat dia bergerak untuk memetik bunga yang lain, beanie-nya terlepas dari kepalanya.

Angin sepoi berhembus di sekitar perempuan itu dan memainkan rambutnya yang terlepas dari beanie-nya. Rambut sebahu berwarna merah muda yang membuat Sarada terpana untuk beberapa saat. Rambut perempuan itu sewarna dengan bunga sakura yang ada di belakangnya. Dan rambut sebahu itu sedang berkibar dengan indahnya karena ditiup angin.

"Pesanan sudah datang," suara pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan ke meja mereka, membuat Sarada tersentak dari pikirannya.

"Apa, sih, yang kau lihat dari tadi?" tanya Chouchou penasaran, seraya ikut menoleh keluar jendela.

"Ah, itu dia," kata pelayan itu seraya meletakkan pesanan ke atas meja.

Sarada menoleh ke arah pelayan itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa?"

"Itu pemilik kedai ini," jawab pelayan itu seraya tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Chouchou langsung menyantap makanannya tanpa menunggu diperintah.

Sarada kembali melihat keluar jendela. Tapi perempuan berambut merah muda itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Dia menatap anmitsu-nya dengan enggan. Biasanya dia akan langsung menyantap makanan kesukaannya ini dan menghabiskannya sekaligus. Tapi baru kali ini dia merasa tidak minat dengan anmitsu. Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini dan membuat selera makannya hilang. Satu, tentang tugas karangan itu. Dan yang kedua, entah kenapa dia penasaran sekali dengan perempuan berambut merah muda yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" Chouchou menatap Sarada dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ah, ya," sahut Sarada seraya menyendok anmitsunya. Dia memang tidak sedang ingin makan. Tapi mengingat kalau Chouchou sudah jauh-jauh membawanya ke sini dan mentraktirnya, dia tidak mau mengecewakan temannya itu.

Sarada menyendok buah stroberi dengan pikiran yang masih dipenuhi dengan tugas karangan dan bayangan perempuan berambut merah muda tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Seharusnya dia sudah tidur dan berada di alam mimpinya. Tapi tugas mengarang itu benar-benar memenuhi pikirannya kali ini. Biasanya kalau dia tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas sekolah, dia bisa bertanya pada salah satu orang di rumah itu. Ayahnya tentu tidak akan mengeluh untuk mengajarinya tugas sekolah yang tidak dia paham. Bahkan kakek-neneknya pun tidak akan menolak kalau Sarada minta tolong pada mereka. Tapi tidak untuk tugas kali ini.

Sarada bahkan tidak berani bertanya pada siapapun untuk tugasnya ini.

Karena dia tahu jawaban semua orang kalau dia bertanya tentang ini pada mereka.

Wajah mereka akan mengeras. Raut kesedihan langsung terpancar di wajah mereka. Dan ayahnya tiba-tiba berubah jadi murung sepanjang hari.

Maka dari itu, Sarada tidak pernah bertanya hal ini lagi pada mereka.

Sarada berjalan menuju dapur dengan langkah pelan. Dia tidak mau membangunkan semua orang di rumah ini. Karena rumah ini masih berbentuk rumah tradisional yang menggunakan lantai kayu sebagai tempat berpijak, dia harus melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Seluruh ruangan di rumah itu gelap karena lampu sudah dimatikan.

Sarada berjalan sambil meraba-raba dinding.

Saat langkahnya sudah sampai di dapur, dia sedikit kaget karena melihat sosok ayahnya sudah berdiri di depan lemari es yang terbuka. Ayahnya juga sama kagetnya dengannya.

"Sarada? Kenapa kau bangun malam-malam begini?" tanya ayahnya seraya menutup pintu lemari es. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari dan meletakannya di atas meja dapur.

"Aku haus," jawab Sarada singkat seraya berjalan melewati ayahnya dan mengambil gelas.

"Kau terbangun karena haus?" tanya ayahnya. Kedua mata hitamnya menatap Sarada dengan tatapan lembut.

"Papa baru pulang?" Sarada balas bertanya pada ayahnya. Dia menuangkan air minum ke dalam gelasnya dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Yah. Kau sepertinya benar-benar sedang kehausan," kata ayahnya seraya mengusap kepala Sarada.

"Hm," sahut Sarada seraya mengangguk.

Ayahnya menatap Sarada dengan wajah bingung. Ada yang aneh dengan raut wajah Sarada.

"Ada yang sedang menggangu pikiranmu?" tanya ayahnya, seraya duduk di samping Sarada.

Sarada tidak segera menjawab. Dia terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Shizune-sensei," jawab Sarada kemudian.

Ayahnya mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Sarada dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada baa-san kalau tidak mengerti kan? Papa akan mengajarimu kalau kau tidak tahu," kata ayahnya dengan suara lembut.

Kedua bibir Sarada terkatup rapat.

"Tapi ... Aku tidak ingin membuat semua orang sedih lagi," ujarnya kemudian.

Ayahnya mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

Sarada kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Dia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Tapi dia harus melakukannya. Atau dia pergi ke sekolah tanpa tugasnya.

"Shizune-sensei mengatakan kalau aku harus membuat sebuah karangan. Sebentar lagi hari ibu. Jadi setiap anak-anak harus membuat karangan tentang ibu mereka. Tentang kasih sayang kita kepada ibu," jawab Sarada kemudian seraya menunduk. Dia tidak berani menatap ayahnya.

Ayahnya sekarang pasti menatapnya dengan pandangan itu lagi. Tatapan kaget, sedih dan marah yang bercampur jadi satu. Tapi Sarada tidak bisa menjawab yang lain. Dia butuh bantuan orang lain untuk bisa mengerjakan tugasnya.

Mereka masih terdiam di ruang dapur itu untuk beberapa saat, tanpa ada yang bicara di antara mereka. Hanya tedengar hembusan napas berat ayahnya.

"Papa... Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku, seperti apa Mama?" tanya Sarada kemudian.

Dia tahu pertanyaannya itu akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Tapi dia sudah lama memendam hal ini. Dia hanya ingin tahu. Saat semua anak seumurannya tahu seperti apa ibunya, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak tahu seperti apa sosok ibunya?

"Apa dia juga mengenakan kacamata sepertiku? Apa matanya juga hitam sepertiku?" tanya Sarada dengan rasa ingin tahu yang menggebu.

Dia melirik ayahnya dengan takut-takut.

Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat ayahnya tampak berat hati menjawabnya. Ayahnya mengusap kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Ibumu adalah wanita yang hebat," jawab ayahnya kemudian.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak ada di sini? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak memiliki fotonya?" Sarada kini benar-benar menatap ayahnya.

"Karena kami tidak bisa bersatu lagi," jawab ayahnya kemudian.

Ayahnya tampak kelihatan sedih. Sorot matanya tidak setajam biasanya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bisa bersatu?" tanya Sarada, masih dengan keingintahuan yang belum terjawab.

Ayahnya kini tampak frustasi.

"Sarada, bisakah kita tunda pembicaraan ini sampai besok pagi? Ini sudah larut. Dan kau harus segera tidur. Ayo, aku antarkan kau ke kamar," kata ayahnya seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarik lengan Sarada untuk mengikutinya.

Sarada tidak menjawab. Dia hanya pasrah saat tangan ayahnya menggenggam tangannya dan menarinya untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Saat mereka sampai di depan kamarnya, ayahnya berjongkok di depannya dan mengecup keningnya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Bayangkan saja, ibumu adalah orang yang baik seperti nenekmu. Jadi, kau bisa menulis karangan itu. Percayalah. Ibumu orang yang sangat baik dan juga.. cantik sepertimu," kata ayahnya.

Walaupun kata-kata itu tidak menuntaskan rasa penasaran Sarada, Sarada akhirnya tersenyum lega juga. Dia mencium pipi ayahnya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mulai membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada sedang membantu neneknya membersihkan gudang di belakang rumah, saat matanya melihat tumpukan album lama yang dikumpulkan jadi satu dalam sebuah kardus.

"Nenek, ini apa?" tanya Sarada seraya menunjuk kardus itu.

Neneknya yang masih berkutat dengan beberapa kardus lain, tampak memicingkan mata menatap kardus itu.

"Ah, itu barang-barang milik ayahmu. Foto-foto milik ayahmu saat masih kecil sampai sekolah menengah dulu," jelas neneknya. Wanita itu kembali berkutat dengan kardus lain dan mempersiapkan kardus baru.

Sarada menyeret kardus itu untuk dibawa keluar. Kardus yang sudah bolong di sana sini karena dimakan ngengat itu akan diganti dengan yang baru. Dan beberapa barang yang tidak terpakai akan dijual ke penjual barang bekas.

"Nenek, ini–"

SRET!

Belum sempat Sarada menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kardus yang dibawanya langsung terjatuh dan membuat barang-barangnya terjatuh. Kardus itu sudah usang, bagian bawahnya sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan berat barang yang ada di dalamnya.

"AH!" Sarada berseru frustasi.

Dia segera memberesi barang-barang itu dengan cepat, mengabaikan debu yang mulai berterbangan di sekitarnya.

Saat dia mengambil kembali barang-barang yang terjatuh itu dan merapikannya lagi, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah foto yang terselip di antara sampul album.

Sarada menarik foto itu keluar.

Tampaklah sebuah foto ayahnya yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah dengan seorang gadis.

Sarada mengerutkan dahi menatap foto itu.

Di foto itu tampak ayahnya sedang berdiri dengan sikap tenang dan wajah datar seperti biasanya, dan ada seorang gadis yang merangkul lengannya dengan erat sekali.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut merah panjang dan kedua matanya berwarna ruby di balik kacamata berbingkainya.

'Seorang gadis berkacamata?' batin Sarada penuh selidik.

"Sarada-chan?" panggil neneknya.

Sarada segera mendongak.

"Nenek, ini foto siapa?" tanya Sarada penuh ingin tahu, seraya memperlihatkan foto itu kepada neneknya.

Raut wajah neneknya tiba-tiba berubah saat melihat foto itu.

Kedua dahinya berkerut dan menambah kerutan yang sudah ada di wajah tuanya.

"Nenek?" Sarada kembali bertanya dengan nada mendesak.

"Cepat kembalikan itu ke tempatnya semula, Sarada," kata neneknya.

"Ini siapa?" Sarada masih bertanya dengan nada penuh ingin tahu. Dia ingin tahu kebenarannya.

Siapa perempuan berkacamata ini? Apakah dia ibunya? Apakah dia adalah ibu kandungnya? Karena kacamata itu mirip sekali dengannya?

Selama ini Sarada selalu bertanya-tanya sendiri. Seluruh keluarga besarnya; kakek, nenek, paman dan juga ayahnya sama sekali tidak ada yang mengenakan kacamata. Lalu kenapa dia bisa memakai kacamata sendiri di antara semua orang itu?

Apakah karena ibunya juga mengenakan kacamata?

Jadi, apakah ini ibunya?

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan saja nanti pada ayahmu, Sarada-chan," kata neneknya.

Dia melihat wajah neneknya mulai melembut dan dia tersenyum lembut pada Sarada. Mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan pada anak itu.

Tapi Sarada terlanjur tidak bisa tenang. Dia dikuasai rasa penasaran yang menggelegak dan sudah siap akan meledak kapan saja.

Kali ini dia harus tahu kebenarannya dari ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: sebenernya mau tak bikin ONESHOOT ini mah! Tapi aku udah ngantuk dan lagi batuk-batuk parah. Jadi lanjut lagi besok atau kapan2 deh, ya? Gak kuat ngetik lama2. Sori kalo banyak typo.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari kejengahan saya sama orang2 yang bilang "Sarada anak Karin karena mirip banget ama Karin dibanding Sakura". Sumpah pengen rasanya tak chidori satu2 tuh orang. **

**Ah, ya sudahlah.**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tatapan Sasuke tidak berpaling dari sosok tubuh kecil yang kini terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan mata terpejam. Kacamata yang selalu bertengger di wajah gadis kecilnya itu, kini tergeletak di atas nakas di samping ranjang itu. Tubuh Sarada diselimuti selimut rumah sakit dan salah satu lengannya terpasang infus.

"Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini, okaasan?" tanya Sasuke, kepada ibunya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Wanita berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hitam sama seperti Sasuke hanya menatap tubuh Sarada dengan tatapan sayu. Dia menghela napas panjang.

"Aku khawatir padanya, Sasuke," kata ibunya, dan itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap ke arah ibunya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa yang terjadi, okaasan?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Dia tidak mau kekhawatirannya pada putrinya membuatnya kelihatan kasar di depan ibunya.

"Sarada-chan membantuku membersihkan gudang. Lalu dia menemukan fotomu.. dengan wanita itu," jawab ibunya. Dia kini beralih menatap Sasuke. Kedua mata obsidiannya menatap anak bungsunya dengan tatapan cemas.

Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Foto siapa?" tanyanya.

Ibunya tidak segera menyahut. Dia lalu kembali menatap tubuh Sarada yang tergolek di atas ranjang.

"Aku pikir dia menjadi seperti ini karena tugas mengarangnya. Dia tertekan dengan tugas itu. Selama ini dia selalu menutupi perasaannya kepada kita semua kan? Aku tahu dia sepertimu, Sasuke. Dia bisa menutupi perasaannya dengan baik. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia masih anak-anak. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya–" kalimat ibunya terhenti. Sasuke menatap ibunya dengan tatapan nanar. Ada yang menggenang di sudut wanita paruh baya itu.

"Okaasan..." panggil Sasuke.

"Apa kita harus menyembunyikan hal ini darinya terus menerus?" tanya ibunya lagi.

Sasuke menarik napas dan menghelanya dengan perlahan. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah.

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan semua padanya, okaasan. Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Sarada. Tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apapun," kata Sasuke dengan nada frustasi.

Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang dan melihat wajah putrinya dengan seksama.

Semua orang mengatakan kalau wajah Sarada sama persis dengannya. Dari warna rambut, mata dan juga bibirnya, semua mirip dengannya. Tapi bagi Sasuke, gadis kecilnya itu selalu mengingatkannya pada wanita di masa lalunya. Bukan secara fisik, tapi seluruh sikapnya. Tatapan matanya, cara bicaranya dan juga caranya tersenyum. Semua itu mengingatkannya pada wanita yang keberadaannya kini menjadi misteri baginya. Wanita yang sangat dia rindukan untuk saat ini. Wanita yang telah mengandung Sarada dan melahirkannya.

Sasuke membutuhkannya saat ini. Dia dan Sarada sama-sama membutuhan keberadaannya sekarang. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menunggu keajaiban terjadi.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Sarada.

'Semoga mimpi indah, Sayang. Papa menyayangimu,' kata Sasuke seraya mengusap lembut wajah Sarada sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU. OOC. Typo. Dan beberapa hal yang tidak berkenan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku hamil, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak terlalu kaget mendengar hal itu. Dia tahu hal itu pasti akan terjadi. Apalagi mengingat hubungan mereka yang seperti itu. Dia menoleh ke arah wanita itu dengan wajah datar.

"Gugurkan," katanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Wanita itu membelalakkan mata menatapnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau sudah gila?" tanyanya dengan nada luar biasa kaget.

"Gugurkan sebelum janin itu semakin berkembang," kata Sasuke.

Wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aimata sudah mulai menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan mengatakan hal ini," katanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Anak itu akan ikut menderita kalau lahir dalam keadaan seperti ini," kata Sasuke, menatap wanita di depannya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku akan lebih menderita kalau aku harus menggugurkannya!" wanita itu berteriak frustasi ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha menekan perasaan tercekat yang kini bercokol di dadanya. Dia tidak ingin melihat wanita itu terluka lagi. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain ini. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menulikan pendengarannya saat dia mendengar suara isakan di sampingnya.

'Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi,' batinnya sesak.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi. Jadi, kumohon.. Gugurkan saja dia. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menderita lebih lama lagi karena hubungan ini," kata Sasuke, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Dia menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku harus selalu terluka saat aku jujur pada perasaanku? Kenapa aku begitu terluka untuk mencintai seseorang sepertimu, Sasuke? Rasanya... menyesakkan sekali," wanita itu masih terisak tanpa suara. Dia mencoba tegar di hadapan Sasuke, selalu seperti itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, dia hanya membuat dirinya semakin terluka saja.

"Maafkan aku," hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan untuk menenangkan wanita itu.

Dan hanya itu kata-kata terakhir Sasuke kepada wanita itu sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

"Jangan ambil dia! Aku mohon! Dia anakku!"

Sasuke harus meredam amarah dan kesedihannya saat dia mendengar suara yang terdengar dari ponsel yang kini menggantung di telinganya.

Suara tangisan dan teriakan wanita yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Disertai suara tangisan bayi yang sangat keras. Dada Sasuke rasanya seolah sedang dipukul dengan gada berkali-kali karena suara yang didengarnya itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu padanya?" Sasuke menoleh pada pria tua yang kini duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Demi keluarga kita, tentunya. Keluarga Uchiha. Anak itu akan berguna suatu saat," jawab pria tua itu dengan nada sombong.

"Kau berjanji untuk tidak mengusiknya lagi," kata Sasuke.

"Yah. Aku memang berniat seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi kau tidak segera merespon gadis yang kupilihkan itu. Padahal dia cukup seksi menurutku. Aku pikir pertunanganmu dengan gadis itu akan membawa dampak bagus untuk keluarga kita. Tapi ternyata kau gagal. Kau memang tidak seperti kakakmu," kata pria tua itu dengan nada enteng.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, mencoba menahan segala emosi yang kini meluap-luap di dadanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kekayaan dan harga diri keluarga ini begitu penting untukmu," katanya kemudian.

"Oh, tentu saja. Selama bertahun-tahun, keluarga kita adalah keluarga paling elit di kota ini. Dan sebentar lagi hampir di seluruh Jepang. Kalau kita terus mempertahankannya, keluarga kita akan menjadi keluarga bangsawan terpandang di seluruh dunia," jawab pria tua itu.

"Hanya itu? Kau menghancurkan hubunganku dengan gadis itu karena itu?" Sasuke menatap pria tua itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Bukan 'hanya itu', Sasuke. Kau akan mengerti kalau kau sudah diberikan tanggung jawab sendiri nanti. Dan hubunganmu dengan gadis itu hanya merusak tatanan keluarga kita. Keluarga itu bukan dari keluarga terpandang. Orangtuanya bahkan hanya penjual kedai makanan murah. Kau tidak bisa menikah dengan gadis seperti itu," ujar pria tua itu lagi, dengan nada sombong.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang.

"Kalau begitu, kau seharusnya tidak membuat hidupnya lebih kacau dari ini. Kembalikan anak itu padanya," katanya kemudian.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Aku sudah mengirimkan gadis itu dan keluarganya ke sebuah tempat. Dan anak itu akan jadi bagian dari keluarga kita. Dia akan jadi kunci keberhasilan kita di masa depan. Aku yakin dia akan mewarisi otak cerdas darimu dan gadis itu," kata pria tua itu seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan marah.

"Aku tidak peduli kau kakekku atau bukan! Tapi kau benar-benar brengsek!" seru Sasuke marah.

BUGH!

"Oi! Kau melamun lagi?"

Sebuah tepukan kasar di bahunya membuat Sasuke terkesiap kaget.

Dia menatap berkeliling dengan tatapan kalut. Barulah saat dia melihat wajah sahabatnya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas, Sasuke bisa menghela napas lega.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, sahabatnya itu, sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman ke arahnya.

Sasuke menerimanya dan langsung meneguk botol yang sudah dibuka isinya itu.

"Bagaimana Sarada-chan? Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm. Panasnya sudah turun. Tapi dia masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit," jawab Sasuke. Dia tidak menatap pria di depannya dan hanya melihat lantai dansa di depannya dengan tatapan tak fokus. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan para wanita-wanita berpakaian seksi yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar itu.

"Dan kau malah mabuk di sini," ujar Naruto.

"Aku butuh sesuatu untuk dilampiaskan, Naruto," ujar Sasuke. Dia kembali meneguk botol minumannya dengan setengah melamun.

"Kau memikirkan Sarada? Atau ...?"

Kalimat Naruto terpotong saat seorang perempuan berpakaian seksi tiba-tiba datang ke meja mereka. Perempuan beramnbut pirang panjang dan berpakaian seksi yang menampilkan leher jenjang sampai belahan dadanya itu duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Halo," sapanya. Dia mengerling pada Naruto dengan pandangan menggoda. Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk ke arahnya. Meskipun saat masih lajang dulu dia sering dijuluki "Anak Mesum", tapi dia bukan tipikal pria yang mudah melirik wanita lain seperti ini. Apalagi dia sudah punya istri. Dan istrinya lebih menggoda dibanding wanita-wanita yang ada di sini.

"Shion," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. Dia melihat Sasuke yang masih kelihatan tidak peduli dengan tatapan penuh hasrat. Pria di depannya ini benar-benar bisa memabukkan wanita manapun yang melihatnya. Wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang menggoda itu. Dan dada bidang yang terlihat dari kemeja yang dua kancingnya sengaja dilepas.

"Dia sudah punya anak, lho," kata Naruto, mengingatkan.

Tapi gadis bernama Shion itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kau pikir siapa yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama kami? Bukan para pria lajang. Tapi pria-pria berumur yang sudah mulai bosan dengan kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Istri mereka yang sudah tidak memuaskan," ujar Shion.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

Dia tidak peduli ada berapa wanita seksi di sekelilingnya. Dia tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh mereka maupun berhubungan yang lebih intim dengan mereka. Baginya, hasrat untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan wanita sudah hilang semenjak kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menyentuh mereka. Dia sudah siap dengan beberapa orang yang mengatakan kalau dia bukan pria normal.

Terserah.

Sasuke kembali meneguk minumannya dan mengabaikan sentuhan tangan wanita di sampingnya. Pandangannya masih menatap lantai dansa dengan tatapan tak fokus.

Saat matanya menatap beberapa pasangan pemuda pemudi yang sedang berdansa dengan liar di lantai dansa, tatapannya menangkap sesosok orang di antara kerumunan orang itu. Sasuke memicingkan matanya dan menatap sosok yang kini berjalan di antara orang-orang yang sedang berdansa itu.

Rambut dengan warna yang sangat mencolok itu.

DEG!

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya mulai berdegup lebih cepat.

Tidak mungkin kan? Batinnya mulai kalut. Dia kembali melihat ke arah kerumunan orang-orang itu dengan lebih seksama. Tapi dia tidak melihat sosok yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Argh! Sial!" Sasuke meletakkan botolnya ke atas meja dengan keras. Hal itu mengagetkan Naruto maupun Shion yang sedari tadi melihat keanehan yang terjadi pada raut wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi sebelum akhirnya dia meraih jasnya yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Kau ikut?" Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, menatap Naruto dan menampik lengan wanita berambut pirang yang sejak tadi bergelayut manja di lengannya.

Naruto hanya angkat bahu.

"Aku khawatir kau menyetir sambil mabuk dan mengamuk di rumah sakit nanti. Aku ikut," ujar Naruto, seraya menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan meja itu.

Meninggalkan Shion yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto, saat mereka berdua sudah berjalan keluar dari gedung dan sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil.

"Aku seperti dihantui sosoknya beberapa hari ini," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau bilang Sarada sudah melihat fotonya kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hm. Itulah yang aku khawatirkan," katanya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan semuanya pada anak itu? Aku yakin dia pasti akan mengerti nanti," kata Naruto seraya berjalan menyamai langkah Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengatakannya saat dia lebih besar nanti. Saat dia sudah siap untuk mendengar semuanya. Saat dia sudah siap menerima takdirnya sebagai keluarga Uchiha," jelas Sasuke.

"Itu terlalu lama, Sasuke. Kau tahu Sarada-chan anak yang cerdas. Dia akan selalu mencari tahu. Dia akan salah mengerti kalau kau tidak juga menjelaskannya padanya," kata Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya melihat jalan di depannya dengan tatapan tanpa arti.

"Kau yang belum siap. Kau belum siap untuk kembali mengingat masa lalumu, Sasuke," ujar Naruto.

Dia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan nanar. Dia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Dia mengenal Sasuke sejak lama. Dia tahu hubungan Sasuke dengan wanita itu. Dan alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak juga memberitahukan segala kebenarannya pada Sarada adalah karena dia masih sangat mencintainya. Wanita di masa lalunya yang sekarang entah berada di mana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada membuka matanya dan langsung memicingkannya saat dia melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya di atasnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya itu. Pandangannya tak juga jelas karena dia tidak memakai kacamatanya.

"Sarada-chan?" dia mendengar suara seorang perempuan di dekatnya.

"Nenek?" panggilnya dengan suara parau.

Dia merasakan seseorang menyentuh tangannya dan memberikan kacamata padanya. Sarada segera menggunakan kacamatanya dan melihat sekelilingnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Pandangannya berhenti pada sosok yang kini duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Matanya langsung membelalak lebar begitu dia melihat siapa yang kini duduk di samping ranjangnya dan tersenyum kepadanya itu.

Seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah panjang sedang menatapnya dari balik kacamata berbingkainya.

"Halo," sapanya ramah.

"Bibi... siapa?" tanya Sarada, dengan sedikit terbata.

Dia merasa gugup saat ini.

Wanita ini adalah wanita yang ada di foto ayahnya. Wanita yang terlihat menggandeng lengan ayahnya dengan sangat mesra. Wanita ini adalah wanita berkacamata yang ada di foto itu. Tidak salah lagi.

"Bibi? Kau seharusnya tidak memanggilku seperti itu, Sarada-chan," ujar wanita itu.

Sarada mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Anda siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Pandangan mata wanita itu tiba-tiba meredup.

"Maaf, ya? Aku sudah pergi lama darimu. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi meninggalkanmu saat itu. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingatnya," kata wanita itu lagi.

Sarada tidak berbicara sama sekali. Kedua matanya menatap wanita di depannya ini denga tatapan seksama. Dia menelusuri setiap bagian tubuh wanita itu. Dia melihat wajah wanita itu dengan dahi berkerut.

Dia ingat ayahnya pernah bilang kalau dia mewarisi kecantikan ibunya. Matanya, wajahnya, dan bentuk dahinya, semua sama persis dengaan ibunya. Wanita di depannya ini memang cantik. Tapi dia tidak mirip dengannya. Sarada tidak merasa dia mirip dengan wanita di depannya itu kecuali kacamata yang sama yang dipakainya dengan wanita itu.

"Anda–" Sarada tidak meneruska kata-katanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa ragu untuk mengatakan kata 'Mama' di depan wanita itu. Bukankah selama ini dia menunggu momen ini? Saat dia bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya.

"Yah. Panggil aku sesukamu, Sarada-chan. Kau boleh marah padaku karena aku meninggalkanmu saat itu dan kau terpaksa hidup dengan ayahmu. Maaf, ya? Ayahmu tidak mengatakan apapun tentangku dan membuatmu terluka sendirian," ujar perempuan itu seraya mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

Sarada selalu ingin disentuh seperti ini oleh wanita yang bisa dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Mama'. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak suka dengan sentuhan wanita ini. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

"Mama?" akhirnya Sarada memutuskan untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Wanita berambut merah itu terlihat terharu dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau manis sekali, Sayang," katanya senang.

"Berhenti berpura-pura kalau kau ibunya, Karin."

Baik Sarada maupun wanita berambut merah itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruangan itu.

Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana, dengan kemeja yang berantakan dan wajah yang kelihatan lelah. Dia menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sasuke? Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu," wanita yang dipanggil Karin itu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Menjauh dariku," ujar Sasuke saat wanita itu akan memeluknya.

Sasuke tidak menatapnya dan langsung menghampiri ranjang Sarada.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengecup kening gadis kecilnya. Keningnya sudah tidak sepanas tadi. Artinya, suhu badannya mulai normal.

"Papa, siapa wanita ini?" tanya Sarada, seraya melihat Karin yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sarada beralih menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Dia Mama?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menatap anaknya dengan pandangan lekat.

"Bukan," jawabnya kemudian, seraya menggeleng pelan.

Sasuke lalu beralih menatap Karin dan Naruto yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Lalu dia siapa? Aku melihat fotonya. Dia memelukmu, Papa," ujar Sarada.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada anak ini. Naruto tahu situasinya. Dia segera mengambil alih situasi.

"Panggil dia bibi Karin. Dia saudara paman Naruto. Itu artinya, kami bersaudara. Saat muda, bibi Karin sangat menyukai ayahmu. Dia selalu menggandeng lengan Papa-mu walau Papa-mu sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Foto itu tidak sengaja terambil saat aku iseng mengambil foto Sasuke dan bibi Karin tiba-tiba memeluk ayahmu saat aku sudah mengambil fotonya," jelas Naruto, seraya tersenyum lebar ke arah Sarada.

Sarada tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto. Dia menatap wajah Naruto, Sasuke dan wanita bernama Karin itu secara bergantian dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Ah, Sarada-chan. Maaf membuatmu salah paham. Sebenarnya dulu aku pernah ditunangkan dengan ayahmu. Tapi karena saat itu dia sudah punya kau dan aku harus mengurus anak orang lain, jadi aku menolaknya," Karin menatap Sarada dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Jadi?" Sarada kini menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sasuke... Jelaskan padanya," suara Naruto terdengar lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan dia membuka file foto di ponselnya dan memberikan ponsel itu pada Sarada.

"Itu adalah Mama-mu," katanya kemudian.

Sarada menerima ponsel itu dan menatap foto yang kini terpampang di depan matanya.

Kedua matanya langsung membelalak tak percaya saat melihat gambar itu.

Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Mata hijau emeralnya yang lebar menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan riang.

Sarada mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Entah kenapa jantungnya kini mulai berdegup tak karuan. Rasanya jauh lebih menegangkan dibanding saat dia akan menerima rapor.

"Aku belum betemu dengan Mama-mu sejak hari kelahiranmu. Itu alasan kenapa Papa tidak pernah bercerita padamu tentangnya. Tidak banyak yang bisa Papa jelaskan padamu," jelas Sasuke.

Sarada merasa pandangannya mulai kabur. Dia merasa matanya mulai memanas.

"Aku tahu dia ada di mana," katanya kemudian, dengan suara bergetar.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Apa?!"

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hahahahaha! TBC lagi. Maaf. Ada yang harus diselesain di RL.**

**Jadi ceritanya begini, ada reviewer yang bilang bukan fansnya SS atau SK tapi nyebut Sakura 'nyonya kalian'. Dia kecewa ama ending Naruto. Dan dia memberi selamat untuk para ssavers karena sakit hati gara2 Sarada mirip Karin. Sebenernya kalau mau jujur situ SK atau NS juga saya sih gak masalah. Orang saya gak sakit hati -_- SasuSaku udah canon and there's nothing to do with Karin. Haters emang akan selamanya jadi haters. Terserah. Mungkin dy yang skit hati, bukan kita. Syalalalalala.. *joget bareng Taylor Swift* **

**NB: Apa perlu saya pinjem bukunya Yagami Raito buat nulis satu persatu nama para haters? **


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku ingin membuka sebuah kedai anmitsu," ujar wanita muda di sampingnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan melihat wanita itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kesukaanmu pada makanan manis benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir," timpal Sasuke. Dia menyesap minumannya tanpa bunyi dan melihat wanita itu tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke.

"Ketidaksukaanmu pada makanan manis itu yang tidak bisa ditolerir," ujar wanita itu kesal.

"Aku bukan anti. Tapi aku tidak tahan dengan rasa manisnya," kata Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar bukan laki-laki yang manis," wanita itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak habis pikir.

"Tapi kau menyukaiku. Kau tidak bisa berpaling dariku. Dan hanya aku laki-laki yang bisa menundukkanmu," kata Sasuke enteng. Dan kata-katanya itu sukses membuat wajah wanita muda itu merona merah.

Sasuke menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan intens dan penuh damba. Kedua mata obsidiannya bertemu dengan mata hijau emerald milik wanita itu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya bertatapan dalam keremangan malam dan udara dingin yang berhembus di sekitar mereka.

Sasuke tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai tidak bisa berpaling pada gadis lain selain gadis di depannya ini. Sejak dia bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu di kedai dango yang ada di depan sekolahnya, pikirannya benar-benar tidak bisa teralihkan dari gadis itu.

Dia menyukainya.

Lalu perasaan itu berkembang menjadi rasa cinta yang tidak bisa dia hilangkan begitu saja.

Dia terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam ke dalam perasaannya sendiri dan dia tidak mau keluar dari semua itu. Dia mencintai gadis musim semi ini.

"Sakura," panggilnya dengan suara yang berat dan dalam.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan itu terlihat menggemaskan sekali di mata Sasuke. Dia tahu gadis itu sedang tegang sekarang. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

Malam ini, dia harus memilikinya.

"Papa!"

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya dan melihat jalanan di depan dengan tatapan kaget. Bunyi klakson berbunyi nyaring di dekatnya dan Sasuke harus susah payah menghindari sebuah truk yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Kau melamun saat sedang menyetir? Kita hampir tertabrak truk tadi!" teriak Karin histeris di belakangnya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

Kenapa wanita itu ikut-ikutan berada di sini? batinnya tidak suka.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Sasuke," suara Naruto terdengar di belakangnya, di samping Karin.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke, menahan kekesalannya.

"Sarada-chan yang mengajak kami," jawab Karin.

Sasuke kembali tidak menyahut dan hanya mendengus pelan.

Dia mengerling ke samping. Ke arah Sarada yang duduk di jok di sampingnya. Anak itu kelihatan diam saja sedari tadi. Dia duduk dengan sikap tegang dan pandangannya jatuh ke depan. Dia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mempercepat laju mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**AU. OOC. Typo. Plot pasaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedai itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali Sarada berkunjung ke sana dengan Chouchou beberapa hari yang lalu. Sarada melangkahkan kakinya melewati parkiran mobil dan berjalan menuju kedai yang betuliskan "Cherry Blossom Caffe" itu. Dia berhenti beberapa langkah di depan kedai itu dan menatap kedai itu dengan tatapan ragu untuk beberapa saat.

Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya, ikut berhenti dan menatap kedai di depannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa, Sarada?" tanyanya. Dahinya berkerut menatap kedai di depannya. Kedai itu memiliki corak warna menarik dengan beberapa hiasan terpasang di dindingnya. Dari luar, semua orang bisa melihat kegiatan yang terjadi di dalam sana. Beberapa pengunjung tampak sedang menikmati makanan mereka di dalam sana. Dan beberapa pelayan juga tampak sedang sibuk mengantarkan pesanan ke masing-masing meja.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku pergi ke kedai ini dengan Chouchou. Dan aku melihat wanita yang sama dengan yang ada di ponselmu, Papa," ujar Sarada.

Sasuke beralih menatap Sarada dengan kedua mata membelalak lebar.

"Kau pergi ke sini dengan Chouchou? Hanya berdua saja?" tanyanya kaget.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang, Papa," jawab Sarada. Dia menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa dia benar Mama? Karena kalau benar itu Mama, berarti dia ada di sini," lanjutnya.

Sasuke menatap Sarada dengan tatapan kaget.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyanya.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku pernah melihatnya," jawab Sarada dengan nada tak sabar.

Dia lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan masuk ke kedai itu. Pintu berdenting pelan saat dia membukanya dengan sedikit dorongan yang agak dipaksakan. Suasana kedai yang ramai langsung menyambutnya begitu dia masuk ke dalam. Aroma karamel dan beberapa makanan manis langsung menyeruak masuk ke indra penciumannya.

"Halo, adik manis," sapa salah seorang pelayan yang ada di sana.

Sarada mendongak dan melihat pelayan perempuan itu. Pelayan yang sama dengan yang menyambutnya saat pertama datang ke tempat ini beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Nee-san, bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Sarada kemudian.

"Ah! Aku ingat kau. Aku yang datang ke sini beberapa hari yang lalu itu kan? Apa kau datang ke sini sendirian?" tanya pelayan berambut coklat itu.

Sarada menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku dengan Papaku," jawab Sarada. Lalu terdengar bunyi dentingan pintu di belakangnya. Sarada melihat pelayan itu beralih menatap seseorang yang masuk di belakang Sarada dan langsung terpekik kaget. Wajahnya langsung merona merah dan menatap seseorang itu dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

"Sarada, apa yang kau lakukan?" suara ayahnya terdengar di belakangnya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Nee-san, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" Sarada mengulangi pertanyaannya. Pelayan itu seolah tersadar dan kembali beralih menatap Sarada.

Sarada sudah hapal dengan reaksi beberapa wanita yang dia temui saat dia bersama ayahnya. Jadi dia tidak mau membuang waktu lagi.

"Ah, ya? Ada apa? Kau mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan pemilik kedai ini?" tanya Sarada tanpa basa basi. Dia tidak suka basa basi. Itu hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Sedikit mirip ayahnya. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

Gadis pelayan itu tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sarada.

"Kenapa kau mau bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya? Sekarang?" Sarada menegaskan pertanyaannya.

Beberapa pengunjung kini mulai tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi dan kini mereka menatap ke arah Sarada.

"Sarada, lebih baik kita duduk dulu," Sasuke merangkul bahu kecil gadis kecilnya dan mengajaknya duduk di sebuah meja.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya," kata Sarada. Dia mengikuti ayahnya yang membimbingnya untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang ada di sana.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya. Dia meraih bahu anak gadisnya dan membuat wajah mereka bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Sarada, aku tahu kau sangat ingin bertemu dengan Mama. Tapi kau juga harus siap kalau apa yang akan terjadi nanti tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu," ujar Sasuke, dengan nada lembut.

Sarada menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Kedua matanya mengerjap dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Ada apa, Ayame?" sebuah suara lembut yang terdengar tak jauh di belakang, mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke tersentak.

Dia mengenal suara itu.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Sakura-san," jawab salah seorang pelayan. "Di sana."

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya seperti ditikam oleh sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan saat dia mendengar suara sepatu yang berjalan mendekati mejanya.

"Selamat malam," sapa sebuah suara milik seorang perempuan dengan nada ramah.

Sarada lebih dulu menoleh ke belakang.

Kedua matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata hijau emerald milik seseorang yang kini berdiri di belakangnya. Perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu itu tampak sedikit terkejut melihat Sarada. Senyum riang di wajahnya langsung meredup begitu dia melihat wajah Sarada.

Begitu pula dengan Sarada. Dia menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah perempuan itu dengan seksama.

Matanya. Hidungnya. Bentuk wajahnya. Bentuk dahinya. Rambutnya. Semua yang ada di tubuh perempuan sama persis dengan foto perempuan yang ada di ponsel ayahnya.

Perempuan muda itu menatap punggung laki-laki di samping Sarada dengan tatapan takut.

Seolah sudah menguasai kembali kesadarannya, wanita muda itu kembali mengulas senyum ramah pada Sarada.

"Selamat malam, anak manis," katanya. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan getaran dalam nada suaranya.

Sarada mengernyitkan dahi menatapnya.

"Mama?" ucapnya beberapa saat kemudian.

Wanita berambut merah muda itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan dalam wajahnya. Matanya melebar dan dia menatap gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan kaget.

"Apakah aku begitu mirip dengan ibumu? Kau pasti salah orang," wanita muda itu berusaha tersenyum dan menatap Sarada dengan tatapan geli. Tapi dia gagal. Dia malah membuat Sarada semakin ingin tahu.

Sarada turun dari kursinya dan menghampiri perempuan muda itu. Dia berdiri di depan perempuan itu.

"Kau ... Mama kan?" tanyanya.

Sakura membungkuk dan mengusap pelan rambut Sarada.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang ... bukan?" katanya kemudian.

"Tapi Papa bilang kau adalah Mama-ku," ujar Sarada, dengan nada protes.

"Papa-mu pasti salah orang," kata perempuan muda itu.

Sarada mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dia menatap perempuan itu dengan seksama. Tapi airmata kembali menggenangi matanya dan mengaburkan penglihatannya.

"Padahal aku sudah senang karena akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Mama," ujar Sarada. Suaranya bergetar dan kedengaran parau. Dia tidak ingin menangis di depan semua orang. Dia tidak ingin kelihatan lemah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dadanya sakit sekali saat ini dan dia tidak bisa membendung airmatanya untuk jatuh dari pipinya. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan semua orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Sarada," dia mendengar suara ayahnya yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Tapi Sarada tidak menggubrisnya. Dia kesal pada semua orang sekarang.

Kenapa semua orang menyembunyikan hal ini darinya? Kenapa hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak tahu siapa ibunya? Kenapa semua orang selalu bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak membutuhkan sosok ibunya? Dia iri dengan semua teman-temannya. Apa orang-orang dewasa ini mengerti perasaannya?

Sarada mulai terisak.

"Apakah aku benar-benar tidak punya Mama, Papa?" tanya Sarada di sela-sela tangisnya.

Sebuah tangan halus mengusap bahu kecilnya yang berguncang karena terisak, tapi Sarada menampiknya. Dia tidak ingin dibohongi lagi. Akhirnya dia berlari meninggalkan ayahnya dan juga perempuan itu dengan airmata bercucuran.

"Sarada!" dia mendengar suara ayahnya yang berseru di belakangnya. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

Sarada keluar dari kedai itu dengan setengah berlari. Dia menabrak beberapa orang. Tapi itu tidak menghentikkan langkahnya.

Saat dia keluar dari kedai dan berjalan menuju mobil ayahnya terparkir, dia melihat pama Naruto-nya sudah berdiri di sana dan menatapnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Ada apa, Sarada-chan?" tanyanya bingung.

Sarada tidak menjawab. Dia tidak tahu kenapa napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal lagi sekarang. Padahal dia hanya berlari dalam jarak dekat. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali tapi pandangan di depannya mulai mengabur. Padahal dia sudah memakai kacamatanya.

Sarada melihat wanita berambut merah panjang itu menghampirinya.

Dia menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi Sarada.

"Gawat. Tubuhnya panas sekali," ujarnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, seharusnya dia tidak boleh ikut tadi," Sarada mendengar paman Naruto berkata dengan nada cemas.

"Mana Sasuke?"

"Nah, itu dia!"

"Siapa perempuan di belakangnya?"

"Gawat..."

Setelah itu Sarada tidak bisa mendengar dengan lebih jelas apa yang dikatakan Paman Naruto-nya. Tubuhnya sudah ambruk di pelukan bibi Karin dan dia mulai memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terasa lebih hening dari biasanya. Hanya bunyi detik jam yang memenuhi ruangan bercat putih dan berbau obat-obatan itu. Sesosok tubuh kecil terlihat sedang tergolek di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan selimut menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Sasuke yang duduk di sebuah sofa tak jauh dari ranjang itu hanya menghela napas pelan seraya menatap tubuh itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia mengerling pada seseorang yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Rambut sebahunya yang berwarna merah muda kelihatan sedikit berantakan.

Mereka berdua sudah berdiam diri di ruangan itu cukup lama, setelah dokter mengatakan kalau Sarada kembali mengalami demam dan harus istirahat total.

"Sarada, ya?" pertama kali yang terdengar dari keheningan yang ganjil itu adalah suara Sakura yang agak sengau.

Wajar saja. Dia menangis sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit sampai dokter mengatakan kalau semua baik-baik saja dan Sarada hanya mengalami demam biasa.

"Nama yang manis. Bukan tipe-mu sekali, Sasuke. Tapi aku menyukainya. Hah, aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi," kata Sakura lagi, masih menatap ranjang di depannya dengan tatapan oenuh rindu.

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi padanya," ujar Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Sudah lebih sepuluh tahun, ya?" kata Sakura. Dia merapikan rambutnya dan menyelipkannya di belakang daun telinganya.

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Dia selalu merasa canggung ketika berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu, Sasuke. Saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya... dia masih kecil sekali," kata Sakura, seraya tertawa pelan. Tapi Sasuke bisa merasakan ada isakan pelan yang tertahan dalam tawanya itu.

"Kenapa kau menghilang, Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada pelan.

Sakura tidak menjawab maupun menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dia menatap ranjang Sarada dengan tatapan penuh arti dan seolah tidak ingin dialihkan dengan apapun.

"Aku tidak pernah menghilang, Sasuke," katanya kemudian.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu di manapun. Aku mencarimu ke manapun dan kau tidak pernah muncul lagi. Aku pikir kau..." kalimat Sasuke terhenti.

Kini Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya masih kelihatan sembab. Tapi senyumnya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Selalu seperti ini. Sakura tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah sedihnya pada Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa terluka sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat sekarang," katanya kemudian.

Sasuke tidak menyahut. Dia menatap wajah wanita itu dengan tatapan lekat. Wajah perempuan yang sudah lama dia rindukan. Walaupun sekarang tampak beberapa gurat halus di sekitar sudut mata dan bibirnya, tapi itu tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Wanita itu masih sama seperti dulu. Masih seperti Sakura yang sangat mencintainya.

Sakura kembali menatap ranjang di depan mereka.

"Saat pertama kali melihatnya tadi, aku sudah bisa mengenalinya. Matanya yang sama persis denganmu. Warna rambut dan juga ekspresi ketus itu.. benar-benar menurun darimu, Sasuke," kata Sakura. Sebuah senyum kembali terulas di bibirnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap wajah perempuan itu dari samping dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, dia meraih tangan Sakura yang kini memegangi celananya sendiri. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menautkan jemarinya pada jemari wanita itu sebelum akhirnya menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat.

"Jangan pergi lagi. Aku mohon," katanya lirih. Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah dia berikan pada orang lain. Tatapan memohon yang tidak pernah dia berikan pada orang lain selain Sakura. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura kini menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kaget.

"Sasuke," panggilnya lirih.

Sasuke lalu menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang berbeda dari pandangan wanita itu. Dia melihat sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Sakura. Dengan gerakan terburu, dia segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

"Maaf, kalau aku terlalu lancang. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau–" kata-katanya terputus. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk meneruskannya. Dadanya rasanya sesak sekali sekarang.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya.

"Kau salah paham. Ini adalah cincin ibuku. Dia memberikannya padaku untuk jimat. Konyol memang. Tapi aku menyukainya. Jadi aku memakainya," kata Sakura seraya menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya itu dengan wajah bahagia.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi ada kelegaan yang terpancar di mata kelamnya.

Keheningan kembali menyergap mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Setelah peristiwa itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain. Sebut aku terlalu kuno. Tapi aku seperti trauma untuk mencintai laki-laki lagi. Aku sudah terlalu sakit saat melihat anak itu dibawa paksa dariku. Dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain bekerja keras dan melupakan tentang keberadaan anak itu," ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke kembali tidak menyahut dan hanya menatap wajah Sakura dengan tatapan intens. Untuk kali ini saja, dia ingin memuaskan kerinduannya dengan menatap wajah yang sudah lama ingin dia lihat itu.

"Aku selalu dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah. Aku ingin membencimu karena keluargamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Bodoh sekali memang," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum. Sasuke kembali mendengar isakan itu lagi.

"Sakura," katanya seraya kembali meraih tangan Sakura.

"Saat aku melihatnya menangis malam ini, hatiku benar-benar hancur rasanya. Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganku sambil menangis. Dia kelihatan sangat terluka saat mengatakan itu. Apakah selama sepuluh tahun ini dia tertekan karena itu? Apakah itu karena aku, Sasuke?" suara Sakura terdengar bergetar. Dia mengusap matanya untuk menghapus airmata yang turun di wajahnya. Tapi airmatanya kembali turun dan dia mulai kembali terisak.

"Bukan salahmu dan jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," kata Sasuke.

Sakura kembali menghapus airmata yang terus menerus turun dari matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa berpisah dengannya lagi setelah ini. Ini semua terlalu menyesakkan dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak sanggup lagi," Sakura berkata dengan suara bergetar. Dia kembali menangis dan tidak berusaha menghapus airmatanya lagi.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar.

Dengan gerakan perlahan dan lembut, dia meraih tubuh Sakura dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Dia memeluk tubuh itu dengan sangat erat. Tubuh Sakura semakin berguncang di pelukannya karena tangisannya semakin kencang. Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sakura semakin erat ke dalam pelukannya.

Dia sangat merindukan wanita ini dan semua yang ada pada wanita ini. Tangisannya, senyumannya dan aroma tubuh yang melekat pada diri Sakura. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun lebih dia berusaha menghilangkan semua hal ini dalam kepalanya, tapi dia gagal.

Tapi malam ini, dia mendapatkannya lagi. Sakura-nya yang sudah lama hilang dari hidupnya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi, Sakura," ujarnya lirih, tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura masih terisak di dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang yang sudah berdiri lama di depan ruangan itu hanya angkat bahu seraya menghela napas panjang.

"Yah, aku memang tidak bisa merebut hati pangeran tsundere itu," ujar Karin, seraya tersenyum melihat pemandangan di dalam ruangan tempat Sarada dirawat itu.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras, Karin," timpal Naruto.

"Awalnya aku pikir Sasuke juga tertarik padaku, tapi aku tetap saja kalah. Putri pemilik kedai dango di depan sekolah itulah yang bisa menaklukan hati si pangeran sombong itu," ujar Karin.

Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau Sasuke tertarik padamu?" tanyanya.

Wajah Karin langsung memerah.

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Menjengkelkan!" kata Karin kesal. Dia lalu menatap ruangan itu lagi dengan pandangan setengah menerawang. "Kau ingat saat Sasuke memalukanku di depan anak-anak dan mengataiku kuno? Setelah itu dia minta maaf padaku. Jadi aku pikir Sasuke sudah berubah. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukaiku."

"Tentu saja. Dia sedang bertengkar dengan Sakura saat itu. Salahmu sendiri kau menolak perjodohan itu," kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak menolak. Tapi aku tidak siap. Aku harus mengurus anak dari wanita yang dicintainya. Siapa yang tahan dengan itu?" kata Karin.

"Kalau kau berada di posisi Sakura saat itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Karin tidak segera menjawab.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Mungkin aku sudah membenci Sasuke dan seluruh keluarganya karena memisahkanku dengan anakku sendiri," jawab Karin.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Itulah kenapa kau tidak bisa menjadi pendamping Sasuke. Kau cepat menyerah padanya. Sakura tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke memutuskannnya begitu saja dan membiarkan anaknya diambil paksa, tapi dia selalu mempercayai Sasuke. Bukan cinta buta. Tapi kepercayaan. Aku salut dengan wanita itu. Sangat sulit untuk mempercayai seseorang sebesar itu," ujar Naruto.

Karin terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Mungkin benar apa yang kau katakan. Aku langsung merasa kesal dan berniat untuk tidak peduli lagi pada Sasuke saat dia mengataiku kuno. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukainya. Di sisi lain, aku tidak tahan dengan segala sifat egois dan sombongnya," ujar Karin.

"Intinya, kau menyukainya tapi kau tidak bisa bertahan dengan segala sikapnya padamu. Tidak heran kalau bukan kau yang bisa menaklukan si sombong brengsek itu," kata Naruto seraya tersenyum samar.

"Yah. Kalau bukan Hinata, gadis mana yang tahan dengan sikap bodohmu yang luar biasa itu? Hinata juga hebat tahan dengan suami sepertimu," timpal Karin seraya tersenyum mengejek.

Naruto tampak tidak terima.

"Sialan kau. Tapi omong-omong, aku harus segera pulang. Kau ikut? Boruto bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Naruto.

"Bertemu denganku untuk apa? Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia mengerjaiku habis-habisan. Anak itu benar-benar fotokopianmu. Untung saja Himawari manis seperti ibunya," kata Karin, dengan setengah kesal.

Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Sudahlah. Ayo. Hinata memasak banyak hari ini," kata Naruto seraya berjalan melewati Karin.

Karin mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya dia mengikuti langkah Naruto melewati koridor rumah sakit yang mulai sepi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: TBC lagi.. Padahal udah hampir ending. **

**Oke. Buat yang bilang aku lebay atau ssavers paling fanatik, saya gak ngerti omongan situ *garuk2 kepala* Tapi terserah, deh. Semua orang berhak berpendapat. Begitu pula saya. Jadi kalo saya gak suka SK, itu juga hak saya. Tapi tenang, saya gak benci Karin, kok. Tuh buktinya di ficQ Karin gak pernah jahat.**

**Makasih semua yang udah dukung saya. I love you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU. OOC. Typo. Dan beberapa hal lain yang tidak berkenan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like. Don't read.**

**Simpel kan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note: Duh, kemarin aku lupa nyantumin umur, ya? Anggep aja Sasuke umurnya 30 tahun sekarang. Umur mereka sama. Saat Sakura hamil itu, Sasuke masih kuliah dan tinggal di apartemen. Jadi sekitar 20 tahunan. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kizashi Haruno menatap anak perempuan semata wayangnya dengan tatapan kaget dan tak percaya. Begitu pula dengan istrinya, Mebuki, yang duduk di sampingnya. Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam di depan mereka, tidak mampu mengatakan hal lain.

"Kau tahu kalau aku memang suka bercanda. Tapi apa kau sedang bercanda sekarang, Sakura? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu," ujar ayahnya.

Sakura tidak berani menatap kedua orangtuanya dan hanya menunduk sambil memegangi pinggiran rok yang dipakainya dengan erat sekali.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, otousan, okaasan," ujarnya lirih.

Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini dia bisa mendengar kedua orangtuanya menghela napas panjang. Sakura merasakan dadanya mulai sesak lagi. Tapi dia meyakinkan dirinya dan berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan airmata saat ini. Dia harus menguatkan dirinya.

"Sasuke Uchiha, ya?" kata ayahnya.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Jantungnya seolah sedang diremas kuat sekali mendengar nama itu. Mengingat wajah laki-laki itu membuat perasaannya semakin hancur saat ini.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya airmatanya keluar juga. Sakura mulai menangis tanpa suara. Dia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggiran roknya dengan kepala masih menunduk.

"Kau baru saja menemuinya? Lalu bagaimana dengannya?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

Sakura berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk bicara.

"Dia bilang aku harus menggugurkannya," jawabnya kemudian, dengan suara parau.

Tidak terdengar lagi jawaban dari ayah dan ibunya. Sakura bisa mendengar kini ayahnya menarik napas panjang.

"Bawa aku ke apartemennya sekarang," kata ayahnya kemudian.

Sakura langsung mendongak begitu melihat ayahnya sudah berdiri dari kursinya. Airmata sudah membasahi wajah Sakura. Kizashi menatap anaknya sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkan.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini," katanya kemudian.

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah.

.

.

BUGH!

Sakura tercengang begitu dia melihat apa yang dilakukan ayahnya setelah mereka sampai di apartemen Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk mereka, Kizashi langsung menyerbu masuk dan memukul wajah Sasuke sampai pemuda itu tersungkur ke belakang.

Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya saat ayahnya kembali meraih tubuh Sasuke, mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan kembali melayangkan pukulan ke wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya diam saja tanpa berniat membalas meskipun dia bisa saja memukul pria separuh baya itu dengan sekali pukulan. Tubuhnya sama tingginya dengan Kizashi dan lebih atletis dari pria itu. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalasnya dan hanya terdiam saat Kizashi memukul wajahnya dengan penuh amarah.

Darah segar mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang terkena pukulan ayahnya.

Melihat pemandangan itu benar-benar membuat Sakura ikut terluka.

"Otousan! Hentikan!" serunya seraya meraih tangan ayahnya saat Kizashi sudah hampir melayangkan pukulan lagi ke arah Sasuke. Sakura meraih tangan Kizashi sambil menangis sesunggukan.

"Kumohon, hentikan," pintanya dengan suara parau.

Dia benar-benar merasa sakit sekali saat ini. Dan dia tidak sanggup melihat ayahnya menjadi kalap dan membuat Sasuke terluka parah seperti itu.

"Untuk apa kau melindungi laki-laki seperti ini? Aku harus memberinya pelajaran," ujar ayahnya dengan nada marah. Wajah ramah dan senyum lebarnya yang selalu terulas di wajahnya sudah tidak ada lagi.

Sakura tahu dia harusnya membenci Sasuke setelah semua ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Entah kenapa dia masih percaya pada laki-laki itu setelah dia melukainya seperti ini. Setelah melihatnya diam saja dihajar ayahnya dengan wajah bersalah, Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke melakukan ini bukan karena keegoisannya.

Sakura menggenggan tangan ayahnya dengan begitu erat.

"Kita pergi," katanya kemudian.

Tidak ada yang bergerak maupun berbicara di antara mereka bertiga untuk beberapa saat.

"Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi setelah ini. Hubungan kalian cukup sampai di sini," kata Kizashi kemudian, seraya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin.

Dengan sekali hentakan, dia meraih tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Sebelum melangkah keluar dari apartemen itu, Sakura sempat menoleh ke belakang. Dia langsung tercekat begitu melihat Sasuke meremas kepalanya dengan frustasi. Ada airmata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Sakura ingin sekali berbalik untuk memeluknya. Dia ingin menangis bersama dengan laki-laki itu dan meluapkan semua emosi yang sedang mereka rasakan saat ini, tapi dia segera sadar kalau keadaan sudah jauh berbeda sekarang.

.

.

"Jangan! Aku mohon. Jangan dia!" teriak Sakura frustasi.

Dia melihat seorang pria tua berdiri di ambang pintu tempatnya dirawat saat ini. Pria tua berambut panjang itu hanya menatap ke arah Sakura dengan pandangan meremehkan. Dua orang perawat yang baru saja membantunya melahirkan langsung membawa bayi itu pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Jangan bawa anakku! Aku mohon!" teriak Sakura. Suaranya parau. Dia baru saja melewati masa paling menyakitkan seumur hidupnya. Dia mempertaruhkan hidupnya sendiri untuk melahirkan bayi itu. Suaranya sampai serak setelah dia berteriak kesakitan saat mencoba mengeluarkan bayi itu dari rahimnya.

Tapi sekarang semuanya sia-sia.

Bayi itu sudah pergi dari hidupnya.

Satu-satunya yang menghubungkannya dengan laki-laki yang dia cintai sudah diambil darinya.

Yang dapat dia lakukan saat ini hanya bisa menangis tersedu.

Sakura tidak dapat menahan kepedihannya lagi. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit setelah proses melahirkan, ditambah dengan kejadian ini. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami ini semua?" teriaknya frustasi.

Airmata terus turun di wajahnya.

Sampai dia merasa ada tangan halus dan hangat yang mengusap airmatanya.

"Kau bersamaku, Sakura-chan. Tenanglah."

Sakura mendengar suara halus di dekatnya. Tapi dia tidak melihat sekelilingnya tidak ada siapapun. Lalu siapa yang bicara barusan?

"Tenangkan dirimu."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya.

Lalu dia segera tersadar.

Dia baru saja bermimpi!

Dengan enggan, dia akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya yang sudah basah karena airmata dengan susah payah.

'Apa aku bermimpi sambil menangis?' batinnya seraya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia mengusap matanya dengan ujung tangannya.

Saat kedua matanya sudah terbuka lebar dan dia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas, Sakura langsung membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget.

Seorang perempuan paruh baya berambut hitam panjang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Kedua mata obsidiannya menatap Sakura dengan wajah cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Mi-Mikoto-san," kata Sakura seraya menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberi salam hormat.

"Kau tidur sambil mengeluarkan airmata. Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Mikoto Uchiha, ibu Sasuke.

"Ahahaha. Maafkan aku," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Dia lalu melihat ranjang di depannya. Sarada sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Dan kini dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Ada banyak makna dalam mata hitam onyx-nya itu. Dahinya berkerut menatap Sakura.

"Bicaralah padanya. Aku akan memberi kalian waktu," ujar Mikoto, seraya mengusap bahu Sakura lembut. Sakura tersenyum padanya. Dia selalu menyukai wanita itu. Mikoto tidak pernah memandangnya dengan tatapan remeh.

Mikoto beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Sakura dan Sarada yang ada di ruangan itu.

Sarada langsung mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Sakura kembali menatapnya. Perasaan Sakura rasanya kembali seperti dicabik saat melihat Sarada memalingkan wajah darinya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ranjang Sarada.

"Hai. Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ramah. Dia mendekati ranjang dan duduk di tepiannya. Sarada masih menolak untuk tidak melihat ke arahnya. Dahinya berkerut dan wajahnya tampak cemberut.

Sakura hanya tersenyum samar melihat itu. Benar-benar mirip Sasuke... pikirnya.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku," kata Sakura lagi.

Sarada masih terdiam.

Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi," katanya lagi, menahan sesak yang kembali menyergap dadanya.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" Sarada akhirnya berbicara. Tapi dia masih tidak menatap Sakura. Dia mencengkeram selimutnya dengan erat sekali.

"Karena aku tidak bisa berada di dekatmu. Banyak hal yang terjadi," kata Sakura kemudian.

Dia mendengar isakan pelan di dekatnya.

Sakura tercekat saat melihat Sarada berusaha menahan tangisnya. Anak itu berusaha untuk mempertahankan tangisnya untuk tidak keluar tapi hasilnya malah membuatnya semakin tergugu.

"Kenapa kau tidak ada di sini? Padahal aku sangat membutuhkanmu," ujar Sarada di sela-sela tangisnya. Dia masih tidak mau melihat ke arah Sakura. Dan itu benar-benar membuat batin Sakura perih sekali rasanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu selama ini, Sarada-chan," ujar Sakura. Dia juga berusaha menahan tangisnya sendiri. Dia harus kelihatan tegar di depan Sarada.

Sarada semakin menangis tergugu di atas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya berguncang.

Sakura ingin sekali memeluknya saat ini. Gadis kecil itu begitu rapuh dan yang dilakukannya hanya melihatnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia takut Sarada akan menolaknya. Dia takut Sarada akan membencinya karena ketidakhadirannya selama ini. Dia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan secara detail alasannya kenapa tidak pernah muncul dalam kehidupan anak itu. Andai semua orang tahu, Sakura pun ingin sekali bertemu dengan anak ini, melihatnya tumbuh dan memanggilnya Mama. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sarada terlihat menghapus airmata yang turun dari matanya.

"Kau boleh marah padaku karena aku tidak ada di sisimu selama ini. Seandainya aku bisa melakukannya, aku akan membawamu pergi bersamaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku, Sarada," ujar Sakura lagi, dengan suara bergetar.

Sarada kali ini beralih menatapnya. Matanya sudah basah karena airmata.

Lalu dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, tubuh kecil Sarada langsung berhambur ke arah Sakura. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Sakura dan dia meletakkan kepalanya di dada Sakura sambil menangis sesunggukan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pergi lagi. Tetaplah di sini," katanya di sela-sela tangisnya yang semakin keras.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura hanya terdiam di tempat tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya. Dadanya seolah diremas oleh sesuatu dengan sangat kencang. Rasanya benar-benar menyesakkan.

Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan, kedua tangannya memeluk punggung gadis kecil itu dan mengusapnya dengan perlahan. Dia mengusap rambut Sarada dengan lembut, mencium kening anak itu dengan perasaan rindu. Tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, airmatanya yang sudah menggenang di matanya dari tadi, mulai turun ke wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi," kata Sakura seraya merengkuh tubuh kecil Sarada ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat.

Keduanya menangis tergugu dalam pelukan yang erat itu, menumpahkan segala perasaan yang sudah lama mereka pendam.

Dua orang yang berdiri di depan ruangan itu hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan lega. Mikoto Uchiha bahkan ikut menangis melihat pemandangan itu. Wanita paruh baya itu segera menghapus airmatanya.

"Anak itu terkadang keras kepala seperti Sasuke. Tapi dia juga cengeng sekali. Mungkin itu karena Sakura-chan juga gampang menangis, ya?" kata Mikoto seraya menghapus airmatanya yang tak berhenti turun dari matanya.

"Mikoto, sudahlah. Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan menangis?" tanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Sarada-chan selama ini, Fugaku. Melihatnya akhirnya bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya benar-benar membuatku terharu dan lega," sahut Mikoto.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Fugaku itu hanya menatap ruangan di depannya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Dia lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu apa yang dirasakan anak itu selama ini," katanya kemudian.

"Yah, aku tahu karaktermu. Kau ayah Sasuke. Jadi aku tahu persis bagaimana dirimu. Omong-omong, di mana anak itu?" Mikoto menatap lorong rumah sakit.

"Dia menemui Madara," jawab Fugaku.

Pandangan Mikoto membulat kaget menatap suaminya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya kemudian. Fugaku hanya mengangguk.

Mikoto kini menautkan kedua tangannya dan menatap suaminya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Percayalah pada anak itu. Kali ini aku percaya dia akan mengambil keputusan dengan benar," ujar Fugaku, seraya meraih bahu istrinya dan mengusapnya pelan, mencoba menenangkan wanita itu.

Mikoto hanya mengangguk walaupun perasaanya kini sama sekali tidak tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria tua itu duduk di kursi kebanggaanya seperti biasa, menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan meremehkan seperti biasa pula.

"Jadi, wanita itu sudah kembali?" tanyanya.

"Yah," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Lalu apa maumu?" tanya Madara, nama pria tua itu.

"Biarkan Sarada ikut dengannya," jawab Sasuke tanpa basa basi. Seperti semua keluarga Uchiha yang lain, dia juga tidak suka membuang-buang waktunya dengan yang namanya basa basi.

Madara masih menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolaknya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku akan bersamanya, jadi dia tetap menjadi Uchiha," jawab Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum samar tampak di bibir Madara. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin yang sulit diartikan.

"Itu adalah pernyataan bahwa kau juga ikut keluar dari keluarga ini," katanya kemudian.

Sasuke tersentak. Dia menatap pria tua di depannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Dengan alasan apa kau membuatku keluar dari keluarga ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena kau melanggar peraturan keluarga ini. Keluarga ini harus menikah dengan seseorang dari keluarga terpandang lain. Kau lihat kakakmu yang sekarang hidup sukses di Eropa? Karena dia mau menuruti kata-kataku untuk menikah dengan keluarga Inuzuka yang mempunyai bisnis peternakan besar di Eropa. Kau menolak perjodohan dengan keluarga Uzumaki dan memilih anak penjual dango itu. Itu tidak termasuk aturan dalam keluarga ini," jelas Mada panjang lebar, dengan raut wajah serius.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat untuk menahan amarah yang kembali menguasainya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau aku dilahirkan dalam keluarga seperti ini," desisnya pelan.

"Kau menyesal? Memang begitulah kenyataannya. Terima saja. Atau kau pergi dari rumah ini," kata Madara.

Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau melakukan apa padaku. Yang pasti, kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang membawa nama Uchiha menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Tugasmu hanyalah meneruskan kejayaan para leluhur Uchiha yang sudah ada sebelumnya. Dengan kata lain, kau sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun. Aku tidak akan menghilangkan nama Uchiha dari namaku. Karena bagaimanapun juga, aku lahir di keluarga ini. Saat kau sudah tidak bisa lagi menduduki jabatanmu yang sekarang, aku akan merubah semua pandangan prinsip keluarga Uchiha yang kolot dan diskriminatif itu. Uchiha akan menjadi generasi yang lebih baik di masa depan," Sasuke berujar panjang lebar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Madara.

Madara tampak terkejut dengan ucapan cucunya itu.

"Kau menjadi lemah karena cintamu pada wanita itu," ujarnya kemudian.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Hn. Aku tidak peduli. Sekarang juga, aku akan keluar dari keluarga ini. Ambil semua harta yang kau berikan untukku. Asal kau tahu, hampir setengah saham perusahaan itu ada dalam kekuasaanku," kata Sasuke. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia langsung berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dia tidak menghiraukan teriakan marah kakeknya dan terus berjalan melewati koridor perusahaan itu, mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya beberapa karyawan yang dilewatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, makan siangnya!"

Laki-laki yang sedang memasang paku pada papan kayu di depannya langsung menoleh ke belakang. Sakura sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa nampan berisi makan siang, lengkap dengan minuman dan hidangan penutupnya.

Sasuke mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan lengannya. Kaos pendeknya yang berwarna putih sudah penuh dengan peluh. Dengan gerakan hati-hati, dia turun dari tangga dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura meletakkan nampan berisi makan itu di atas meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi saat melihat menu makan siang yang tersaji di depannya.

"Natto?" tanyanya seraya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

"Cobalah. Jangan mengeluh dulu. Aku membuatnya tidak terlalu manis," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke lalu duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan di tempat itu. Meja itu memiliki payung di atasnya yang melindungi orang yang duduk di sana dari sengatan matahari.

Kota tempat mereka tinggal ini memang selalu panas meskipun bukan musim panas. Dan tinggal di kota ini rasanya tidak pernah merasakan hawa dingin walaupun saat ini musim dingin.

"Kau terlalu bekerja keras, Sasuke," ujar Sakura. Dia menyiapkan semangkuk anmitsu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau tidak begitu, kedai ini tidak akan jadi-jadi," kata Sasuke seraya menyendok makanannya.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Kedua matanya menatap bangunan di depan mereka yang sudah hampir jadi setengahnya.

"Kau yakin usaha ini akan sukses?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau selalu meragukanku," jawab Sakura setengah kesal.

"Tapi kita pendatang baru di sini. Mana mungkin mereka tertarik," kata Sasuke.

"Kita coba dulu saja. Kenapa kau jadi penuh keragu-raguan seperti itu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan gemas.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia kembali menatap hasil jerih payahnya di depannya. Kuliah di jurusan arsitektur beberapa tahun ternyata ada gunanya juga sekarang.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura pelan.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

Sakura balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tegas.

"Apa kau ragu dengan keputusan untuk pindah ke sini? Kita sudah hidup di sini selama beberapa bulan. Tapi sepertinya masih ada yang kau pikirkan di kepalamu," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab dan hanya menatap mata Sakura dengan tatapan intens.

"Aku hanya takut... Aku tidak bisa membahagiakan kalian," katanya kemudian.

Sakura menghela napas pelan.

"Kita akan memulai dari awal bersama-sama. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu padaku kan? Dari awal aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak peduli dengan semua harta yang kau miliki. Hanya ini yang aku inginkan. Kau dan aku, dan juga Sarada, kembali berkumpul jadi satu," kata Sakura. Dia meraih wajah Sasuke dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Sasuke masih tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia lalu meraih tangan Sakura yang ada di wajahnya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Sakura ... Terimakasih," katanya kemudian. 'Karena kau sudah mempercayaiku selama ini,' batinnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Sasuke tidak pernah berubah, ya?" kata Sakura.

Sasuke menatap wajahnya dengan lekat.

"Sarada pulang jam berapa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"Masih lama, aku rasa. Mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"Waktunya cukup. Ayo," katanya seraya menarik lengan Sakura untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa? Tapi makan siangnya," kata Sakura, mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan susah payah.

"Di kamar saja," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Dan jawabannya itu langsung membuat wajah Sakura merona merah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada mengetuk pintu rumahnya berkali-kali dengan setengah kesal. Dia sudah mengetuk pintu untuk sejak beberapa saat yang lalu tapi tidak direspon sama sekali. Padahal dia tahu kedua orangtuanya ada di rumah.

"Mungkin mereka sedang tidur siang," ujar seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sarada menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke arah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki mata yang sama dengan warna matanya. Ada kerutan yang tampak di sekitar matanya.

"Papa dan Mama tidak pernah tidur siang. Lagipula, seharusnya mereka ada di kedai sekarang," kata Sarada kesal.

"Mungkin Mama-mu capek," kata pria itu.

"Paman Itachi. Kau jauh-jauh dari Konoha, ada keperluan apa?" tanya Sarada. Dia menatap kakak laki-laki ayahnya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku ada keperluan pribadi dengan Papa-mu," jawabnya kemudian.

Sarada sudah akan mengetuk pintu lagi, saat terdengar bunyi gerendel kunci yang dibuka dari dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu mengayun terbuka dan wajah Sakura muncul dari dalam.

"Ah, Sarada-chan. Maaf. Aku tidak mendengarmu mengetuk pintu," kata Sakura.

Rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan pakaian yang dikenakannya sedikit kusut.

Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget saat dia melihat laki-laki yang kini berdiri di belakang Sarada. Sakura langsung membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat ke arah Itachi. Dia kemudian membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan mempersilakan Itachi masuk.

"Kenapa harus dikunci? Biasanya juga tidak dikunci kan?" Sarada menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang asing yang mencurigakan. Jadi, untuk sekedar berjaga-jaga," jawab Sakura. Dia mempersilakan Itachi duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Di mana Papa?" Sarada bertanya seraya melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Papa-mu..."

"Kau sudah pulang, Sarada?" sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinga Sarada terdengar di belakang tubuh ibunya.

Sarada menatap melewati tubuh ibunya, ayahnya baru saja keluar dari kamarnya hanya dengan mengenakan celana panjang. Sasuke menutup pintu kamar seraya mengenakan kaos pendeknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sarada.

"Sepertinya kau hidup bahagia di sini, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang mendengar suara asing itu segera menoleh ke asal suara.

Dia tercengang saat melihat kakaknya sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamunya, sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dengan sikap santai. Itachi menatap adiknya seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Itachi-nii. Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya tanpa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Sambutanmu benar-benar tidak manis. Kau sudah tidak bertemu denganku beberapa tahun tapi menyambutku dengan cara seperti ini?" kata Itachi, dengan nada setengah kesal.

"Tidak. Maksudku, ini terlalu mengagetkanku. Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan pada siapapun tentang keberadaanku di sini," kata Sasuke.

"Karena Sarada dan aku punya rahasia. Dia sering menghubungiku dan menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Termasuk.. tentang dia mendengar suara-suara aneh di kamar orangtuanya setiap malam yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur," kata Itachi seraya terkekeh geli. Dia melihat wajah Sasuke merona merah. Tapi bukan Sasuke kalau dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan baik.

Sakura langsung berbalik dan menghilang di dapur.

"Jadi, kau ke sini untuk mengunjungiku? Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke seraya duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di depan kakaknya.

"Kau memang selalu curiga. Yah, tapi kau benar. Aku ke sini untuk menyampaikan pesan kakek. Untukmu," kata Itachi.

Raut wajahnya yang semula melembut, sekarang berubah menjadi serius. Dia menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Aku sudah mendengar kejadian beberapa bulan itu. Dan pertengkaranmu dengannya. Tidak dipungkiri lagi, itu membuatnya sedikit tertekan juga. Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Sasuke. Tapi aku salut padamu. Kau berjuang mati-matian setelah keluar dari kekangannya. Kau membuktikan kalau kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu. Dan itu membuat pria tua itu akhirnya menyadari kekalahannya. Dia memaafkanmu dan memintamu kembali," kata Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Memaafkanku? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya. Aku hanya menuruti kata hatiku," kata Sasuke. Itachi menghela napas.

"Aku tahu. Dan asal kau tahu, aku setuju dengan pendapatmu. Tapi nyatanya, kakek tua itu tetaplah yang paling keras kepala di antara kita. Dan dia sekarang sedang sakit keras. Dokter belum bisa mendiagnosis apa penyakitnya. Dan... dia memintamu kembali. Dia ingin minta maaf padamu dan juga.. Sakura," terang Itachi. Saat dia selesai mengucapkan hal itu, Sakura muncul dari dapur dengan membawa senampan minuman dan kudapan untuknya.

Sakura menatap kedua kakak adik itu dengan pandangan bingung secara bergantian.

"Aku akan memikirkannya," kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku tahu kau marah padanya. Tapi ingatlah, orangtua memang kadang-kadang egois. Kau ingat dengan ungkapan kalau orangtua itu seperti anak kecil? Jadi mengalah saja padanya. Anggap saja dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang merajuk," kata Itachi.

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali? Apa mengurus peternakan di Eropa membuatmu jadi suka bicara seperti ini?" kata Sasuke jengah.

Itachi terkekeh geli.

"Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas. Bagaimana kalau aku membawa Sarada ke Eropa? Rencananya aku akan berlibur ke Maldive," kata Itachi.

"Terserah kau saja. Asal kau tidak meninggalkannya di sana," kata Sasuke.

"Kalian juga boleh ikut. Tenang saja, aku yang akan membiayai semuanya. Kau bisa sekalian berbulan madu di sana. Bagaimana, Sakura?" Itachi sekarang beralih menatap Sakura.

Sakura tampak terkejut.

"Aku... Terserah Sasuke," jawabnya dengan terbata.

"Atau..." Itachi tidak meneruskan kata-katanya dan melihat adiknya dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Aku bawa saja Sarada dan memberikan kesempatan kalian untuk berduaan. Aku rasa, Sarada tidak keberatan kalau dia punya seorang adik. Benar kan, Sarada-chan?" Itachi kini menoleh ke samping Sasuke. Sasuke agak terkejut saat melihat Sarada sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menyandarkan tangannya pada sandara sofa.

"Ya, Papa. Aku tidak masalah kalau aku punya adik lagi," kata Sarada dengan riang.

"Itachi-nii," desis Sasuke ke arah Itachi yang balas menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sakura hanya bisa menahan malu dengan menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

"Baiklah. Aku harus segera pulang. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menantiku. Ingat pesanku, Sasuke. Walaupun kau bahagia hidup di sini, sekali-sekali pulanglah ke rumah. Otousan dan okaasan juga merindukanmu," kata Itachi. Dia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sarada langsung berhambur ke arahnya untuk memeluknya. Itachi langsung mengusap ujung kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi hari Minggu nanti, Sarada-chan," kata Itachi.

Sarada melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, ototou," katanya seraya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sarada mengikutinya keluar rumah.

"Bagaaman, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, saat mereka berdua tinggal berdua saja di dalam rumah itu.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Yah. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau kita sesekali ke sana," jawab Sasuke kemudian.

Sebuah senyum terulas di wajah Sakura. Sasuke balas tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Jadi?" tanyanya.

"Apa?" Sakura balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" kata Sasuke seraya menyeringai samar ke arahnya.

Wajah Sakura kembali merona merah.

"Sarada sudah pulang. Yang benar saja!" jawab Sakura.

"Memang apa yang aku tanyakan? Melanjutkan menyelesaikan kedai kita," kata Sasuke.

Sakura memukul lengan Sasuke dengan kesal sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan pria itu dan berjalan keluar menyusul Sarada.

Sasuka hanya terkekeh geli.

Kalau ditanya bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, Sasuke akan menjawab kalau dia bahagia sekali sekarang. Dia lalu menyusul Sakura keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menuju bangunan kedai yang letaknya bersebalan dengan rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Tidak ada klan lain yang menganggap cinta begitu berharga sebesar Uchiha. Itulah mengapa mereka menyegel cinta itu di dalam diri mereka. Saat seorang klan Uchiha mengetahui perasaan cinta, itu seperti saat perasaan cinta yang mereka segel keluar. Kemudian mereka akan membangkitkan sesuatu yang bahkan lebih kuat dari kekuatan cinta. Kekuatan cinta mereka terlalu kuat dan akan berakhir menjadi liar – Tobirama Senju."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Yep. Udah ending aja, deh.**

**Sengaja masukin adegan Sasuke dipukulin bapaknya Sakura. Kayaknya keren aja gitu. *keren dari mana?!* Hahaha! **

**Dan itu tak selipin kata-kata dari mbah Tobi tentang klan Uchiha. Klan paling unik menurut eike. Klan paling sulit dipahami juga. Kayak perasaan cewek yang sulit dimengerti *halah!* Ya sudahlah.**

**Makasih buat yang udah follow, fav, review dan para silent reader yang menyukai karya saya.**


End file.
